battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons of Battlefield 2142
This page Is it needed anymore? It was a page before 2142 weapons had their own pages, and now that they do, it's just redundant. 23:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted. It serves the same purpose as the categories. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:37, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Review Guess I should have put the review stuff here (didn't know there was a talk page). First off, all the guns are effectively the same, there are just some differences that you should know about. ALL EU ANTI-INFANTRY GUNS ARE MEANT FOR POWER '(weapons that are considered power/numbers are EU): The SCAR 11 is meant for single-fire use (semi-auto) or burst fire (only available in modding). Fireing this gun tends to be completely inaccurate and therefore, useless. This also applies to the BOFORs. The Morretti is no different than the Park 52, other than the scope is larger allowing for better target aquisition. And it is a little bit louder in comparison with more recoil. The Bianchi simply has a few less rounds in the magazine, but the sight is much more open, when compared to the Shuko. The Pereira is by far the hardest weapon to use simply because it does not use any form of sight, by that i mean reflex sight, like the other guns. Also, the visual recoil of the gun kicks up into the shooters vision, blocking the movement of the target for a moment. The Baur is also meant for power, two shots minimum to kill a target (both headshots) while most guns requires three or more. It does have the smallest magazine out of all of the rifles, but it makes up for this in it previously mentioned power. Single shot use in prefered. The Ganz is the strongest LMG in the game. But it does have the smallest magazine out of all of them. The recoil in fairly bad, as is the overheat, but the sight is very user friendly even if crosshairs are turned off (transperency 100%). Useful at long range. The Turrcotte is the EU SMG, the sidearm for engineers. The power is slightly higher than the Malkov, with the recoil still managable. Clip size is slightly lower than normal (about 26 rounds). The sights are very open and clear. Noticable firing sound. '''ALL PAC ANTI-INFANTRY GUNS ARE MEANT FOR NUMBERS '(weapons that are considered numbers/power are PAC): The Krylov is meant for close-medium range although long range is possible as a distraction, because there is almost no far range firing noise and the muzzle flash tends to blend in with the snow. The Park 52 is practically the same thing as the Morretti only with a smaller scope (less FOV), slightly quieter firing sound, and an anti-recoil effect putting the gun back to where it started from faster when compared to the Morretti. The Shuko carries more ammo in comparison to the Bianchi, but the sight is slightly more obstructing, and it overheats just slightly faster. The Takeo is fairly easy to use because it has almost no obstruction at all with a farly large magazine in comparison to almost any game, not just the Pereira. Quiet-er noise than the Pereira, but less stopping power. The Voss is the most popular rifle in the game, but it is considered the most noob-ish because of its 40 round magazine, high rate of fire, and very little recoil. The power is considered average, but is actually lower than normal (comparing to SCAR 11). The Malkov is PAC smg, the sidearm for engineers. It has a high rate of fire, but low damage. The magazine is about normal, as is the FOV. Semi-quiet fireing sound, low recoil. The accuracy is fairly bad, but only when fired full-auto. '''THE NEUTRAL ANTI-INFANTRY WEAPONS HAVE SPECIFIC FUNCTIONS: The Zeller is the most popular sniper in the game, although the magazine size leaves MUCH to be desired (Three rounds only). The damage is higher than the other rifles, with the recoil right in the middle between the two. It has the ability to detonate any and all explosive mines. Many players will overlook this function and look around wildly for what might have set it off. This includes APMs, Motion Mines, EMP mines, and RDX. The Lambert is the only rifle available to the Recon class, and is very useful in CQC, but long range is almost pointless. The recoil is very small and managable, but the spread is still slightly worse than usual. The magazine is normal and the rate of fire is faster than normal. The Clark is the only full-size shotgun in the game, and, like all shotguns, is only supposed to be used in CQC, as the pellets spread to far out to do much good otherwise. The reload is quicker when compared to shotguns in other games because it uses a drum magazine to hold the rounds unlike loading the shells one at a time. THE ANTI-VEHICLE WEAPONS FOLLOW THE STYLE OF VEHICLES, EU=NUMBERS, PAC=POWER: The Mitchell AV is considered the same, in terms of power, as the Sudnik, only it fires four rockets at one time, as opposed to just one, which totals up to the same amount of damage. There is no comparable difference between the two, other than the Mitchell can have some rockets explode early, causing the total damage output to be reduced by 1-3/4. It is a guided system, so pointing it at any vehicle other than FAVs will result in the enemy inside that vehicle to be notified of you targeting them. The Sudnik has the same characteristics as the Mitchell AV, but instead of four rockets, it fires one. It is guided. The Pilum is the most popular anti-vehile weapon because it does not use a guidance system, thus not alerting the enemy that you are about to fire upon them, and it deals much more damage than normal, and flies faster than any of the other rocket launchers. However, the gun does stick out quite a ways, revealing ones position if the enemy is looking for it. The SAAW is the only Anti-Aircraft weapon in the game. It takes the appearance of the standard rocket launcher, but with a few changes. The Mitchell AV gains a motherboard-like backing to the magezines, while the Sudnik has the aircraft button on the screen lit-up. Both gain a slightly different crosshair when ADS, and both lose the guidance ability. Instead, they gain the ability to lock onto aircraft, and one more rocket in their magazine. NOTE: this does alert the pilot to targetting lock. When not locked on, the rockets will behave like a mortar, albeit a much weaker one (compared to Orbital strikes) SPECIALIST WEAPONS (includes NS ones): The Clark RDX (NS only)is the only "grenade launcher" in the game, well full-sized one. You can unlock it after the entire CQC tier (shotgun tier). It holds four rounds, with the rounds being sticky and have a high arc. It functions like the Clark 12gauge (fire times, reload speed etc). NOTE: it will damage vehicles, but the damage is similar to a FRG-1. The Motion Mine bait (NS only) acts just like it sounds, any motion mines in the area will be attracted to it like it was an enemy vehicle, and it will destroy equipment, like APMs, RDX etc, it just has to land next ot them. It is thrown like an EMP grenade, and looks similar to it, but that is where the similarities end. It will not damage players/vehicles on it own, but the exploding equipment will make up for it. APMs, are claymores, simple as that. Directional mines with an invisible "detection meter." Multiple people crouching in front of it will cause it to go off, but one player will not. They can be destroyed by Zellers, RDX, baits, and people walking in front of them. RDX packets are C4 bundles, they look like three grenades strapped together with a detonator on them, but it is much more powerful than it looks. It can stick to any surface, except players, and can be detonated from any distance. It can destroy commander assets with a minimum of two, but only if the two are on the weak points. Anywhere else and it takes three. UAV weakspot is on top of the box, the OrbStrike is on the vents near the bottom under the antenae, EMP I still cannot find, and SatScan is on the vent near the bottom of the box.